legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Please, Mr. Postpony
Please, Mr. Postpony is a quest obtainable from Air Mail in Cloudopolis. This quest is only available for the Pegasus race. Journal Quest initiation: Air mail gave me a mail sack and told me to deliver the letters. I'd better get going! *''Deliver Mail to Mailbox 1.'' *''Deliver Mail to Mailbox 2.'' *''Deliver Mail to Mailbox 3.'' *''Deliver Mail to Mailbox 4.'' *''Deliver Mail to Mailbox 5.'' *''Deliver all the mail.'' After delivering all the mail: I've delivered the last letter. I should get back to Air Mail! *''Go tell Air Mail that the job is done.'' Quest completion: Quest Pegasus players may start this quest by talking to Air Mail at the Cloudopolis post office, west of the rainbow waterfall. She will task the player with delivering five letters and provide a Cloudopolis Post Office Mail supposedly containing them. The player must then travel to the five locations marked on their minimap with yellow exclamation points and "deliver" the letters, in any order. This is done by simply moving to the locations of the "!" markers, similar to the tutorial quest. Mailbox locations * The gazebo near Cloudopolis Bank, beside Clove. (Mailbox 1) * The house next to Limeaide's limeaide stand, Upper Cloudopolis (Mailbox 2) * Western end of Airship Avenue (Mailbox 3) * The building next to Loadsa Monet. (Mailbox 4) * Lower Cloudopolis town square, opposite the Fancy Fare restaurant (Mailbox 5) Once all letters have been delivered, players may return to Air Mail to claim their reward. Reward Air Mail will reward the player with a Plain Cookie, 10 bits and 500 XP. The Cloudopolis Post Office Mail received at the beginning of the quest is not required to complete it and may also be kept. Trivia * All the delivery points are referred to as mailboxes and resemble short pedestals with a slot on top, with the exception of Mailbox 2 in which the mail is dropped off in front of the door. A large, light blue urn should be nearby for easier locating. * Similarly, traveling about to the mailbox locations may result in some of the letters being counted as delivered without the player actually having to deliver them, and delivering any one letter may result in more than one letter being marked as delivered. Even remaining completely stationary for long enough can result in all the letters being delivered. * The quest name is likely a reference to "Please Mr. Postman", a song debut by The Marvelettes in 1961 * This quest is listed in the player's book. * A hotfix patch during Open Server Event 10 may have introduced the requirement of the player being in possession of the Cloudopolis Post Office Mail in order to complete the quest; these reports are unconfirmed. * This quest may randomly start, advance, un-advance, repeat, or become incompletable, all in a completely unpredictable manner. * This problem appears to be fixed as of Open Server Event 11. * There was a glitch where the yellow marker for Mailbox 2 lead to an oven located in the house across from Limeaide's stand. * If the player switches to another room or exits and re-enters the game, all of their progress will be lost and the quest is restarted. It is currently unknown whether this was intentional. Gallery File:LOE_quest_Please_Mr_Postpony.png|Locations for the Please, Mr. Postpony quest. File:Mailbox Airship.png|The Airship Avenue mailbox, with "!" marker mrpostpony.png|Location for the Please, Mr. Postpony quest (radar) Mailboxglitch.png|A player encountering the oven glitch. mailloc.png|The fixed location for the drop-off. Category:Quests Category:Cloudopolis